LOVE vs HATE 1: A New Beginning
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Returned by popular demand. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her pony pals are sent to retrieve a stolen book of spells, and find themselves visiting a series of strange new worlds, populated by odd creatures, especially those known as "humans."
1. A New Mission

L.O.V.E vs. H.A.T.E #1

"A New Beginning"

It was another normal day in Equestria, a land that was home to ponies, griffins, and other mythical species. At that particular moment however, one pony was taking a trip that would change her life forever.

Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, had been summoned the capital city of Canterlot, so she and her dragon assistant Spike hopped on the first train to see what they were needed for.

Whatever this crisis was, it was just the latest for the princess. Not too long ago, she had to deal with Starlight Glimmer, an equality seeking unicorn, coming back with a plan for revenge by stopping the Sonic Rainboom that lead to Twilight and her friends receiving their Cutie Marks. After a series of time travel mishaps, Twilight convinced her to give up her quest for revenge and took her on as a pupil, hoping to teach Starlight about the importance of friendship.

The train soon stopped at the station, and Twilight & Spike made their way to the castle.

"What do you think this is about?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure, but somehow, I doubt it's something good," Twilight replied.

The two eventually arrived at the castle and were escorted inside, where they met with the land's rulers, Princess Celestia & her sister Luna.

"Thank you for coming Twilight," Celestia said "I only wish that it was under better circumstances that you were called here."

"What's going on? When you summoned me, you said it was urgent."

"Last night, someone broke into the library and stole a book of ancient spells," Celestia explained.

"That is terrible; nopony should ever steal books," Twilight said.

"I am afraid it is far worse than that," Luna added "one of the spells stolen was one that allows for travel to other worlds."

"Other worlds?" a curious Twilight asked "I thought that's what the magic mirror was for."

"The mirror is but a gateway to simply one world," Celestia explained "it has been believed for centuries that there are many worlds outside our own, which can be accessed through magic."

"We thought about visiting them, but we feared the threat to Equestria would be too great." Luna added.

"I fear that whoever has stolen the book plans to do so, or may have already done so," Celestia said "and if they have, there is no telling what they could find. It could be something that could allow them to conquer Equestria."

"What do you want me to do?" Twilight asked.

Celestia floated a scroll over towards her "this is a copy of the dimension travel spell; I kept it safe in case one day we changed our minds and sought to explore these worlds. You must use it to locate the thief and stop them from whatever they seek to do."

"And be careful," Luna advised "we know nothing of these worlds, or what creatures inhabit them."

"I understand princess, and I shall not let you down."

"I am certain of that," Celestia said with a smile "I would not have chosen you for this if I did not think you could handle it."

* * *

Later that day, back at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight began packing for the trip.

"Um, how many books are you bringing Twilight?" Spike asked, seeing her saddle bags.

"Just a few," Twilight told him "I know we have to stop whoever stole the book from doing…whatever it is they're planning on doing, but I thought we could also use this trip as a learning opportunity."

"We can?"

"Of course; Princess Celestia said she never visited these other worlds, but we're getting a chance to. Think of all the new things and ponies we could see!" the princess said, clapping her hooves excitedly "and, we can teach the inhabitants of these worlds all about Equestria and the importance of friendship. That's why I'm bringing a few books about our history, you know, to help break the ice."

"Thank you for letting me come along," Starlight said, as she levitated a book into Twilight's bag "especially since I'm not as close to you as the others."

"Hey, you're my student now, and I can't think of a better way for you to learn about friendship than coming with us," Twilight told her "besides, this will be a learning opportunity for the both of us."

"You two can learn, but I wanna see what awesome stuff these places have," Rainbow Dash commented "I bet there's probably a version of me in all of them, and each of them is as cool as the last."

"Now hang on Rainbow, the princess said they don't know nothing about these worlds," Applejack reminded her "for all we know, they could be home to critters who don't like ponies."

"Not like ponies? That's ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed "and even if that's so, once they get a taste of my party, they'll change their tune."

"Goodness, I hoped I packed enough outfits," Rarity said "but then, I suppose I don't know what one wears when exploring another world."

"Um Twilight, you don't think there'll be any, um well…monsters, do you?" a nervous Fluttershy asked.

"It's possible," Twilight said as she finished packing her bags "but don't worry, with all of us together, we can deal with anything."

"Come on, let's do this already," an impatient Rainbow said.

"I think we're all packed," Twilight said, levitating something out of her saddlebags "let me just look over my checklist," she added, making the others groan "hey, we're heading into unknown territory here, we need to make sure we're prepared."

Once Twilight checked the list, she levitated the scroll in front of her. "Okay everypony, hang on, I don't know what this will do," she said.

Concentrating, she sent forth a magic beam, which eventually created a shimmering portal, leading to the others looking at it in awe.

"This is it girls, no turning back now."

Swallowing nervously, Twilight stepped into the portal; one by one, Spike and the others did as well, before it vanished, sending them on a journey they would not forget.

* * *

Next time, Fluttershy, Rainbow & Applejack end up separated from their friends and in unfamiliar territory. Where do they end up, and who do they meet? You'll have to read on to find out.


	2. Animals, Turtles, & Zbornaks, oh my!

In an unknown location, a shimmering portal, formed and a yellow form emerged from it.

"That wasn't so bad," Fluttershy commented "I thought traveling to a new world would be hard. Maybe this won't be so bad, right girls?"

She turned to address her friends only to find that, there was no one else there.

"Twilight? Pinkie? Rainbow? Anypony?" Fluttershy asked, her nervousness rising "where are they? We all went through together, shouldn't we have all come out together?"

"Well, I guess I should find out where I am," she said "maybe somepony around here has seen my friends."

So she began to walk towards what appeared to be a city. When she arrived, she was greeted with an amazing sight.

Everyone in the city was an animal, albeit one that walked along on two legs and wore clothes.

"I don't know what this world is called, but I like it already," Fluttershy commented "I suppose I could hold off looking for my friends for just a few minutes."

The yellow Pegasus then began walking down the streets of the strange city, taking in the sights of animals.

"Looks like I was wrong, this place isn't scary at all," she commented "it's kind of like Ponyville, but with animals."

While Fluttershy continued to take in her surroundings, nearby, on the same street, two denizens of the city were conversing.

"I can't believe Snaptrap hasn't pulled anything yet," Kitty Katswell complained to his partner "we haven't seen hide nor hair of that rotten rat all day."

"Relax Kitty, that just means a day off," Dudley Puppy told her.

"Or it means that Snaptrap is lying in wait somewhere, just waiting to attack Petropolis with his newest evil plan," Kitty told him "that means we need to be vigilant; keeping our eyes open for anything suspicious."

"Like a yellow horse with wings?" Dudley asked.

"That's a rather random example, but sure," Kitty said.

"Oh good, cause there's one over there," Dudley said, pointing to where Fluttershy was walking.

"What the?" Kitty said, seeing the pony "hey you, stop!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Fluttershy asked, as the T.U.F.F agents approached her.

"I'm not sure yet," Kitty said, eying her suspiciously "I don't recall seeing you around Petropolis before."

"Well, the thing is, I'm kind of lost," Fluttershy explained "you see, my friends and I went through this magic portal to find a stolen book, and I ended up here, but my friends were gone."

"That is so sad!" Dudley said "Kitty, we have to help her!"

"Hmm, I guess she could be telling the truth," Kitty said "let's take her back to headquarters and see what the Chief thinks."

"Thank you for helping me," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't thank us just yet," Kitty told her "we need to make sure you're not a threat first, and then we'll see about helping you find your friends."

"Come on, you'll love T.U.F.F," Dudley told Fluttershy, and walked off, with the yellow Pegasus following him intently.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another strange area, yet another pony was getting used to their surroundings.

"Whoa, where in the hay am I?" Rainbow Dash asked, "and where is everypony else?"

The blue Pegasus looked over the strange location she found herself in "this is a weird place" she commented "looks kinda like Manehattan, but dark and way weird."

She continued to fly around, looking for any signs of her friends or any life at all, when she heard some noises.

"What's that? Better check it out," she said and flew over to the source of the sounds.

She landed on the top of one of the tall buildings and peered down, and was amazed by what she saw.

"No…way!" she exclaimed.

Beneath her were a group of four turtles (or tortoises) on their hind legs and wielding weapons. They were fighting against some strange two-legged creatures dressed in black and carrying similar weapons.

Rainbow looked on as the turtles (tortoises) continued their fight, attacking the strange black clad creatures with chops & kicks and other martial arts maneuvers.

"Oh man, I didn't know turtles could fight like that!" Rainbow said, "I wonder if Tank can do that? Maybe I should see when I get back to Ponyville."

Her mind briefly off the fight, Rainbow turned her attention to the battle beneath her. It soon ended, as the turtles (tortoises?) drove off the black clad intruders.

"Man, is it me, or are the Foot getting easier to beat?" Raphael asked his brothers.

"I don't think it's you," Leonardo told him "but I'm worried; defeating the Foot shouldn't be this easy."

"Dude, why can't you ever look at the bright side of things?" Michelangelo asked.

"Leo's right you guys," Donatello added "the Shredder's goal is to eliminate us, and I don't think making it easy for us to beat his ninjas is part of that plan."

"All I know is, I kicked butt," Raph told him.

"You? I'm sorry, were the other three of us not here?" Leo asked him.

"You were; you just aren't as good as I am."

"Look Raph, just because…"

"That…was…awesome!" Rainbow exclaimed, having flown down to see the turtles in person "they were all, 'hi-yah' and you guys were all 'yah!' and 'bam!' and 'whack!'" she said excitedly "where'd you learn to do that? And could you teach me?"

The four turtles said nothing, instead taking in the sight of a rainbow maned flying horse talking to them.

"Um guys, I'm not the only one who sees this, right?" Mikey asked.

"You mean the weird blue flying horse?" Raph asked, "nope, I see it too."

"Actually, it's a Pegasus, a winged horse originating from Greek mythology," Donnie noted "although I have no idea what its' doing here in New York."

"You think it could be another Kraang mutant?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, the Kraang could really use a flying rainbow colored horse as part of their army of evil," Raph joked.

"Hey pal, who are calling a mutant?" Rainbow asked, flying close to face Raph, "okay, I actually don't know what a mutant is, but I'm guessing it's not nice! Besides, you aren't exactly normal turtles."

"Horsefly's got a point dude," Mikey commented.

"Horsefly?"

"Cause she's a horse, and she flies…"

"We get it!"

"Actually, the name's Rainbow Dash; maybe you've heard of me?" Rainbow said "only the fastest flyer in all Equestria."

"Is that near Jersey?" Mikey asked.

"Oh man, this pony brags just like Raph," Donnie commented.

"What? No way are you comparing me to a pony!" Raph replied angrily.

"You're right dude, I just realized; she's totally like Raph!" Mikey said, before his hot tempered brother pounced on him and began attacking him.

"You'll have to excuse them," Leo told Rainbow "now, Miss Dash…"

"Rainbow, if you don't mind."

"Right, Rainbow; perhaps you could tell us how you ended up here."

"Be happy to," Rainbow said "it all started earlier today…"

* * *

While Rainbow was telling her story to the strange turtles, far, far, away, another of her pony friends was trying to find her way around her new surroundings.

"I can't understand why Twilight's spell done split us up like this," Applejack commented "well, I'd best figure out where the hay I am so I can find my friends and we can catch that no good book stealer."

The cowpony began trotting through the strange land she'd ended up.

"Looks kinda like the Everfree Forest," she commented, thinking of the living forest back home "except it don't seem alive, or full of dangerous critters that could eat a pony."

"The plants sure ain't like the ones back home either," Applejack said, looking at some of the flora, which was pink in color.

"Anypony around!" she called out "hello? I could use some help!"

There was no response; "dang it, I get lost from my friends, and without Twi's magic, I can't get back to Equestria. I reckon this day can't get any worse."

Moments later, Applejack heard rustling in the plants, and turned around to see what was causing it. Out of them appeared a pair of strange figures.

"You see Sylvia, I knew I heard someone crying for help," said one, a short furry creature with shoes and a tall hat.

"Okay, so you were right; big deal," replied the other, a creature that looked like a blue camel.

"Who in the name of Princess Celestia are you two?" Applejack wondered.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Wander and this is my friend Sylvia," the furry one said "and welcome to the planet Florana, home to all sorts of strange and interesting plants. We were just enjoying a little sightseeing when I heard you yelling and rushed right over."

"Well I greatly appreciate that," Applejack said "see, I got separated from my friends, and ended up here somehow."

"Separated from your friends? Oh, that's just awful!" Wander said, "well, rest assured miss…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Applejack."

"Well rest assured Miss Applejack, Sylvia and I will do everything we can to reunite you with your lost friends," Wander told her "won't we Sylvia?"

"You're probably going to make me, so I guess so," Sylvia replied grumpily.

"That's the spirit!" Wander said happily "before we go, could I interest you in some lunch Miss Applejack? We were just about to eat, and we've got plenty to go around."

"Well that's right nice of ya Mr. Wander, I'd appreciate that," Applejack said, and she trotted off after the furry creature, as Sylvia followed them both into the thick foliage.

* * *

Next time, Pinkie, Twilight & Rarity end up stranded in odd worlds and find themselves confused by the strange creatures known as "humans."


	3. Ponies meet Freaks, Spiders & Heroes

Meanwhile, in yet another location…

"This place sure is neat looking," Pinkie Pie said, as she bounced happily down the streets "weird buildings though."

As she continued around, she noticed something amazing.

"Ooh, what's that?" she asked, looking at what appeared to be a very tall pointy object "ooh pointy. I wonder what it's for?" she added "maybe they use it to poke really big animals or something. But how they move it? Oh well," she replied and hopped off, humming happily to herself.

Not long after, she stopped and saw a white building nearby, behind a large fence.

"Ooh fancy," Pinkie commented "I wonder why it's so important that it has a fence around it? Maybe they don't want somepony vandalizing it or something; it is a pretty fancy house."

Pinkie then turned and headed on her way

"This place sure is neat, but I wish my friends were here to see it with me," she said, hanging her head in sadness "I don't know what happened to them. But I promise that I won't rest until I find them! After I get something to eat," she added.

So the pink pony continued to hop down the streets, humming to herself happily, as the various people looked on at the strange sight.

"Where did that come from?" one asked.

"I dunno, maybe it got loose from the zoo," another stated.

"Hmm, I haven't seen a single pony since I got here," Pinkie commented "just these weird two-legged things. I wonder what they're called. Oh well, maybe they know a place where I can get some cupcakes."

"Excuse me sir," Pinkie said, stopping by one citizen "can you tell me where I can find a bakery?"

"Ahhh! Talking pink pony!" the man yelled and ran off.

"Well, that was pretty rude," Pinkie said, slightly miffed.

Undaunted, Pinkie continued her search for a bakery, but the strange creatures that inhabited the city she was in either ignored her or seemed scared or creeped out by her.

"I don't understand it, why don't they want to be my friends?" Pinkie asked, nearly on the verge of tears "now I miss my real friends, and I haven't had anything to eat. I want to go back to Equestria!" she whined, and began pouring tears out like a waterfall.

"Oh, look at the little pony with the poofy mane and the tears like the fountain," said a Jerry Lewis-like voice.

Pinkie stopped crying at looked at the sound of the voice; it belonged to a strange two-legged creature with blue skin and wearing what appeared to be red pajamas. His hair was black and pointy with a white lightning bolt in it.

"Hey little pony, dry your tears," he said "mostly cause you're getting the street wet."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Freakazoid," he replied "I was on my way to get some soda and I noticed you here crying; what's the matter?"

"I lost my friends, and nopony in this world wants to be friends with me," Pinkie told him "oh, and I haven't eaten anything either."

"That's awful!" Freakazoid replied, and began crying loudly as well, before he stopped abruptly "well, got that out of my system" he commented "don't worry, miss…um, pony…"

"I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Miss Pie, I'll help you find your friends," Freakzoid told her "now let's see, where could talking ponies be in Washington where no one would notice them? I know, Congress! No wait, I'm thinking of donkeys. I'm gonna get in trouble for that one," he commented.

"You're funny," Pinkie commented.

"Thanks, I got a million of 'em," Freakazoid said "Pinkie, I think this is gonna the beginning of a beautiful friendship" he replied, a'la Rick Blaine in _Casablanca._

"Really? You want to be my friend?"

"Sure, you seem nice, and you like my material. Plus, I have to get the plot rolling somehow," Freakazoid told her "I vow to you Pinkie, I will not rest until you are reunited with your missing friends, no matter how long it takes!"

Just then, Officer Mike Cosgrove pulled up in his squad car.

"Hey Freakazoid, you wanna go to the 'Weird Al' concert with me?"

"DO I!" Freakazoid shouted excitedly and jumped into the car "let's roll!" Then he remembered something; "oh, can my friend Pinkie come too?"

"Sure, what the heck," Cosgrove replied.

"Neat cart," Pinkie said, as she got in the car "um, how do you pull it?"

"I'm guessing they don't have cars where you're from."

"Um, you mean 'carts,' right?"

"No, 'cars'; you know 'honk honk,' 'vroom' 'screech!' 'ahh my leg, my leg is in pain! Cut it off me, for the sweet love of God, cut it off of me!' you know, like that" Freakazoid explained.

"Um…." Pinkie replied, not sure what she had just heard.

"Then I guess this will be your first time in one of these babies; hit it Cosgrove," Freakazoid said.

Cosgrove put the car in gear and they drove off.

* * *

While Pinkie was experiencing a car for the first time, in another world, her friend was not enjoying her experience with cars.

"Ahh!" Rarity shouted, as she dived out of the streets before a car nearly ran into her "watch where you're going, you uncouth ruffian!" she shouted at the driver, before trotting her way down the street.

"This world certainly is rude," she commented "I hope Twilight and the others find me soon so I don't have to spend any unnecessary time here."

"And yet, it does have a certain familiarity to it," she added, as she took in the scenery "seems a bit like Manehattan back home; ignoring all of the strange, rude creatures and their ponyless carts, that is."

She continued on her way when she stopped by Broadway and noticed the marquees advertising various musicals.

"Uncanny, it's like Bridleway, but how is this possible?" she wondered "and very odd musicals too; 'Cats?' I've never heard of that one, but it sounds delightful; I'm sure Opalescence will love to see it."

After taking in the theater district, Rarity continued on her way. Meanwhile, not far away, a familiar red & blue clad hero was having a discussion with someone.

"I don't know, that sounds a little far-fetched," Spider-Man said.

"You've seen aliens, mutants, & even the supposed gods of Asgard, and you're telling me a talking unicorn is too far-fetched for you to believe?" S.H.I.E.L.D leader Nick Fury replied incredulously.

"Well, I guess if Howard the Duck is real, a talking unicorn can be too," Spidey admitted.

"Look, all I know is someone reported seeing one in the street and nearly running over it," Fury said "so if it's here, find out what it is and where it comes from."

"Aye aye mon capitian," Spidey replied and turned off his communicator "okay, if I'm a white unicorn, where would I hide? Probably an 8-year old girl's bedroom. Still, you think something like that would stick out like a sore…"

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed said unicorn right below on the streets.

"Bingo" he replied, before swinging back and landing right in front of Rarity.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to cut off a lady!"

"Okay, white unicorns do exist," Spidey said "good to know for future use. So, um, where you from?"

"Equestria, if you must know," Rarity said.

"Is that anywhere near Latveria? Cause I can't see you and Dr. Doom being buddies. Although, how funny would that be?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about; I think that swinging has affected your mind," Rarity said "who are you, anyway?"

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Spider! Aaah where?!" Rarity screamed, flailing her legs "is it in my mane?"

"No, there's no spider, that's my name, Spider-Man," he explained "cause I have all the powers of a spider."

"Why would anypony want the powers of a spider? They're disgusting creatures," Rarity said.

"Believe me, it wasn't my first choice either," Spidey told her "now, how about telling me how you got here and what you're doing here."

"It is a bit of a long story," Rarity explained.

"Well, since crime seems to be slow, why don't you start at the beginning," Spidey told her.

* * *

While her friends were off making new acquaintances, elsewhere, Twilight was worrying about them.

"Any idea where we are?" Spike asked, as he held onto her as she flew over the skies.

"No," Twilight replied "I also don't know where our friends ended up. Oh, this is all my fault! That dimensional travelling spell had never been used before; I should've tested it first!"

"Hey come on Twilight, you can't blame yourself," Spike told her "and I'm sure we'll find the others."

"I hope you're right Spike," Twilight replied "because we'll need them to find whoever stole that book of spells."

"On a related note, I've noticed this world is kind of like the one with Canterlot High," Spike commented "and yet we're still a pony & dragon; why is that?"

"I don't know," Twilight admitted "my magic still works here too. Maybe different worlds have different rules to them; regardless, I'm just glad to be me."

"Ditto; I may be cute as a dog, but I like being a dragon," Spike replied.

"I guess the first thing we should do is find somepony to help us out," Twilight said "who knows, maybe one of our friends ended up here."

The alicorn princess was roused from that thought when she heard a series of commotions "what was that?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but were going to find out; hang on," Twilight ordered, as she flew towards the source of the disturbances.

Meanwhile, over by the sound of the commotion, a battle was being waged.

"It's game over Animo, you and your petting zoo rejects are both going back to jail," Ben Tennyson said heroically.

"That's what you think Tennyson," Dr. Animo replied "get him!" he ordered as a mutated bear ran forward to attack the teen hero.

Ben responded by using the Omnitrix to transform into Kickin' Hawk and began attacking the bear. At that moment, Twilight and Spike arrived and watched the battle.

"Whoa! A big chicken fighting a giant bear? This is like something out of 'Captain Cockatrice'!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"I didn't know this world had creatures like this," Twilight said "maybe that's why my magic still works here."

"Whatever the reason, I think the bird guy could use a hand; or wing, in his case," Spike said.

Twilight nodded and concentrated the magic from her horn, levitating the giant bear off the ground.

"What the? How are you doing that Tennyson?" Animo asked.

"It's not me," Kickin Hawk replied.

"I believe the source of the levitation is up above us," Rook Blonko chimed in, pointing to Twilight, who was holding the bear aloft.

"A flying horse? Another one of your whacked creatures doc?"

"Of course not, why would I create something like that?" Animo replied "although, something that possesses that level of power would certainly be worth studying."

"Sorry, that's not happening," Kickin Hawk replied and jumped forward, kicking the mad doctor and sending him flying into some nearby garbage cans "you're going out with the trash, where you belong," he added.

"What do we do with the bear?" Rook asked.

"With Animo down, it should be harmless," Kickin Hawk replied "we'll call in a team to come pick it up," he added, before turning back into Ben again.

Seeing that things were over, Twilight released her magical hold on the mutant, then flew over to the hero.

"Oh man, that was amazing!" Spike said, speaking quickly "first you were that chicken thing, and now you're…this guy. How do you do that?!"

"It's standard hero stuff really," Ben bragged "I take it you two are new here."

"Yes, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria," Twilight said "and this is my assistant Spike. And I'm very curious how you change forms; I've never seen magic like that before."

"Magic? Sorry princess, but there's no magic involved, just this," Ben told her, holding the Omnitrix in front of her snout "with this baby, I can transform into any alien hero I want."

"Aliens? But that's impossible; there's no documented proof that aliens exist," Twilight told him.

"This coming from the talking, flying alien horse and little dragon," Ben commented "I'm sorry, what planet did you say you were from?"

"I believe she called it 'Equestria', but I have no knowledge of such a planet existing," Rook added, as he walked over "nor am I aware of the existence of any equine-like aliens in any of the dozens of galaxies out there."

"That's because we don't come from a planet; Equestria is another land, far from here," Twilight told him "look, I don't have time to argue; I'm in big trouble and I need help."

"Then you came to the right place," Ben told her "I'm a hero, I'd be glad to help you. So, what exactly is your problem? Evil despot threatening your people? Some powerful mystical artifact stolen? World threatened with destruction?"

"Actually… my friends have gone missing."

"Come again."

* * *

Next chapter, Twilight is taken to Plumber HQ in an effort to locate her missing friends. Though she manages to, she learns the thief of the book is an old foe, who has managed to locate a few new "friends" of their own.


	4. Twilight Regains her Friends, part 1

After hearing her problem, Ben & Rook agreed to help Twilight and took her where they knew she could receive said help.

"Wow!" Twilight said, as she looked over the vastness of space through a spaceship window "isn't this amazing Spike? I never in my wildest dreams ever thought that one day, I'd get to observe space up close."

"Yeah, it's great," Spike replied, as he looked out of the window of the Proto-TRUK at the various stars "I just hope I don't get space sick or something."

"I do not believe such an ailment exists," Rook said helpfully.

"Relax and enjoy the view, we'll be at the Plumbers' base in no time," Ben told him.

"I still don't see how plumbers are going to help us," Spike commented "and why are they in space anyway? There are no pipes up here for them to fix."

"These are a different type of plumber," Rook explained "they are a galactic peacekeeping force tasked with protecting those throughout the universe."

"So, like superheroes then?"

"I wouldn't say they're all like superheroes," Ben replied "well, I am obviously, but the others, not so much."

Eventually, they docked at the Plumber's base, and the large structure, with its' advanced technology, only further incited Twilight's curiosity.

"Whoa, this place is amazing! I've never seen anything like it in Equestria!"

"Thank you, we do our best to keep it up to date, by galactic standards," Rook told her.

"Check all this stuff out Twilight," Spike said in awe "what does it all do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," the young princess admitted "but it certainly looks important. I'm just curious where they get the magic to keep everything running."

The two heroes led their new friends down the hall, though having to stop every so often as Twilight marveled over a piece of machinery or strange alien creature. Eventually, they reached an office and went inside.

"Hello Ben, who are your new friends?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Hey grandpa, this is Twilight Sparkle & her assistant Spike," Ben explained "they got lost here through some weird portal thingy and they're trying to locate their friends. I told them we might be able to help them out."

"Well, welcome Miss Sparkle, and you too Spike."

"Just Twilight is fine, sir."

"All right then, now, tell me everything."

So Twilight explained about the mission she was given, and casting the dimension spell and her friends being separated.

"Twilight, I believe we can help you," Max told her, "just follow me."

He led her and Spike down to a lower part of the base.

"This is our Research & Development area," Max told them "where we create and design whatever we need to help enforce the law in the galaxy. As luck would have it, one of our new inventions may be just what you need."

Max and the two then entered the room, which was littered with a number of high-tech devices. "Blukic, Driba, are you two here? We have company."

Twilight was surprised to see a pair of aliens with large eyes emerge from nearby after Max called them. While the initial shock of meeting aliens had worn off after she arrived here, the tiny creature still intrigued her.

"Of course we're here," Blukic replied "we're here nearly around the clock, putting our brains to work on the latest equipment in the fight against evil."

"Hmm mmm" Driba replied in his gravelly voice "we've been working on a real doozy lately too."

"Ooh, what's this, a winged equine?" Blukic asked, walking around Twilight "let me guess, you want us to study her and learn the inner workings of her physiology?" he added, grabbing her wing and inspecting it.

"Um, excuse me," Twilight said, rather miffed and retracted her wing, causing Blukic to fall to the floor.

"Actually, Miss Sparkle here is a visitor from another world," Max explained "but she lost her friends traveling here and believes they may be scattered in other worlds. I need you to get the Multi-Universal Viewer activated so we can look for them."

"Pfft, is that all?" Blukic asked "that's far too easy for someone of our intelligence."

"Just do it," Max ordered.

The little Galvan said nothing and walked over to what resembled a large computer with a lighter grey frame and a large screen. He activated a small silver hover device and lifted himself up towards the keypad, then typed in a series of keys.

"What is that thing?" an impressed Twilight asked.

"Not too long ago, Ben had to deal with some evil versions of himself from different timelines," Max explained "to make sure they didn't cause any further trouble, we decided to find a way to keep an eye on them. Thus, Blukic & Driba cooked up this little device that allows us to tune into other timelines; of course, I suspect it could be used to look into other worlds as well."

"Oh easily, it's just a matter of adjusting the parameters and modifying the wavelength," Blukic explained.

"What he said," Driba added.

The Galvan made a few adjustments on the control panel "there, that should do it," he said "now, how do we start looking?"

"Program the scanner to search the worlds for any differences or anomalies," Max told him.

"Oh, of course, I should've guessed that," Blukic said, turning a red a dial. The screen on the machine began to shift through a number of different worlds before stopping on New York.

"Ahh, we're picking up something out of the ordinary at this location," Blukic said "could be your friends."

"Okay, so you found them; I don't suppose you have a way for us to actually get them, do you?" Spike asked.

"Well, there is our Inter-Dimensional Portal, but that is in for repairs," Blukic noted.

Max turned to Twilight "you said a spell brought you here, right?" he asked, as she nodded in agreement "then use that spell to travel there."

"Using the spell was what caused all this trouble in the first place!"

"Trust me on this," Max said "it might be the only way."

Twilight sighed "Okay, I'll do it," she said and levitated the scroll from her saddlebag. Concentrating her magic on the scroll, it opened up a swirling purple vortex.

"Well Spike, I guess we have to try again," she said.

"Knowing our luck, we'll end up someplace filled with hungry dragon & pony eating monsters," Spike replied, but he nevertheless followed Twilight into the portal.

* * *

In the sewers of New York, the same portal opened and Twilight & Spike emerged, completely unharmed.

"I think we made it!" Twilight said happily "now I just hope that thing was correct."

"I dunno Twilight, I don't like those little guys," Spike said "I don't think we can trust them. I mean, how do we know one of our friends is even here?"

"It seems like a long shot Spike, but I just have this feeling," Twilight told him, looking around "this certainly is a strange looking place; I wonder what sort of creatures live here."

"From the looks of it, I'd guess not friendly ones."

Twilight ignored him and the two made their way down the long winding sewers.

"Oh man, this place smells worse than the time I accidentally ate one of AJ's rotten apples," Spike said.

"Don't remind me," Twilight added, holding her hoof to her snout "I hope Rarity didn't end up here, cause she certainly wouldn't be happy."

"This place seems to go on forever, how are we supposed to find anyone?" Spike asked.

"I guess we just press on," Twilight replied, and the two continued their walk, until Twilight stopped suddenly "Spike, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like something's up ahead."

"We should check it out," Twilight told him and let him get on her back so she could fly to the source of the noise.

Eventually, she came a large opening and swooped down, retracting her wings and allowing her & Spike to wander inside.

"Whoa, somepony set up a whole living space in here!" an amazed Spike commented.

"Yes, but who? Or what?" Twilight asked.

Twilight got her answer as she and Spike wandered further into the place and saw an amazing sight.

Four human like turtles were sparring with each other as a familiar blue Pegasus sat nearby, watching with interest.

"Oh man, you guys so gotta teach me how to do that!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaimed and galloped over to nuzzle her friend "thank Celestia I found you."

"Twilight, Spike! Great to see you," Rainbow said, embracing her friends "how'd you guys get here?

"Long story," Twilight told her "are you okay?"

"Are you kidding? It's been awesome! I met these turtles that know karate, and we've been hanging out," Rainbow said "oh, and they introduced me to this great food called pizza; it's basically dough, cheese and vegetables, but man is it tasty! You wanna try some?"

"No time, we have to find the others and stop the spell thief, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Rainbow said, sounding a little sad "well, at least meet the guys."

She walked over to where the turtles had finished their sparring, and they quickly noted the new arrivals.

"Oh great, one colored pony wasn't enough, now we got two of 'em" Raph commented.

"And a mini-alligator, sweet!" Mikey replied.

"Hey, I'm a baby dragon!" Spike protested.

"Ooh, even better; hey, blow some fire, preferably at Raph."

"Shut up Mikey."

"Are they great, or what?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah…great," Twilight replied, uncertain.

Eventually, introductions were made and stories were exchanged. Twilight found herself amazed by Donatello's technology, and, like Rainbow, Spike found pizza to be to his liking. After all was said and done, the two ponies and dragon decided to leave their new friends.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Sparkle," Splinter said "your friend Rainbow has been the perfect house guest during her stay here."

"Thank you for taking care of her," Twilight said "but now we must find our other friends."

"It was super awesome meeting you guys," Rainbow said "and who knows, maybe I can come back here another time for some training. Ooh, and could I get some of that 'pizza' to go? My pal Pinkie Pie would love the stuff."

"Always happy to spread pizza to others dude," Mikey said.

So, after a goodbye, the two heroines and dragon used the portal and left.

* * *

"So, what's the diagnosis Keswick?"

"Her a-a-anatomy appears to be that of a n-n-normal horse, minus the w-w-wings of course," Keswick said.

"That's great!" Dudley said "do you think maybe she could join T.U.F.F?"

"Now hold on Dudley, we'd need to talk with the Chief about that," Kitty pointed out "and didn't she say that she doesn't belong here?"

"Kitty's right, you two have been very nice to me since I came here, but I really can't stay; I'd miss my friends and animals too much," Fluttershy told them.

"W-w-well then we n-n-need to find a w-w-way to get you b-b-back home," Keswick said "I w-w-wonder what I h-h-have in my lab?"

But, before he could find anything, a purple vortex appeared in the room and a pair of winged ponies and dragon emerged.

"Twilight, Rainbow, Spike! You're here!" Fluttershy said, as loudly as her quiet voice would allow.

"Fluttershy, glad to see your safe," Twilight said, embracing her friend, before looking around at the surroundings "um, are these talking animals?"

"Oh yes, this is Dudley, Kitty, & Keswick," Fluttershy introduced.

"Wow, you must have had a ball here," Rainbow commented.

"Yes I did, but I'm glad you found me, because I'm ready to go now," Fluttershy told them.

"Aw! Do you have to?" Dudley asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I'll never forget you," Fluttershy told him "and who knows, maybe our paths will cross again," she added, hugging the white dog.

Dudley sniffed as a tear ran down his face "you take good care of yourself."

"I will," Fluttershy said, waving a hoof goodbye before she disappeared into the vortex with the others.

"Okay, I say we all agree that we don't mention any of this to the Chief," Kitty commented.

"A-a-agreed," Keswick added.

* * *

Once again the purple vortex appeared, this time in what appeared to be a very lush forest.

"What the? Are we back in the Everfree Forest again?" a confused Rainbow asked.

"It can't be," Twilight told her "it must be a world with a similar appearance."

"Let's hope it doesn't have the same creepy monsters," Spike added nervously.

"Come on everypony, we can do this," Twilight said determinedly, and the four made their way through the plants. As they walked, Twilight could hear what sounded like banjo music.

"Does everypony hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like Applejack," Rainbow commented.

The ponies, and dragon, headed over to the source of the music. There, in a clearing, they saw Applejack dancing as a strange furry orange thing in a hat played on a banjo; nearby, an odd looking creature, vaguely pony-like in appearance, looked on, her arms crossed in disgust.

"Applejack!" they all said happily, running over to embrace their cowpony friend.

"Well howdy girls, glad ta see ya," Applejack said "how'd y'all get here, anyway?"

"That's not important right now," Twilight told her "we have to go."

"Shucks okay, but can I at least say goodbye to my new friends first?"

"Oh hello there," the furry creature said, stopping his banjo playing and joining the scene "Applejack, I take it these are friends of yours?"

"Yup, this here's Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy & Spike; everypony, this is Wander. He and his pal Sylvia helped me out while I was here, fed me some stew and even treated me to some old fashioned banjo music; made me feel like I was back on the farm."

"Oh, it was nothing, I'm always glad to help any lost travelers," Wander admitted "especially if they like banjo music; Sylvia's not exactly a fan," he added, whispering the last part.

"Well thank you for all your help Mr. Wander," Twilight told him "but we really have to be going."

"Oh, so soon?" Wander asked, "we still have plenty of stew, and you're welcome to stay for more banjo music."

"In that case, we definitely have to be going," Rainbow commented.

"Well then, it was nice meeting you Applejack, and your friends as well," Wander said extending his hand to shake her hoof "I hope our paths will cross again someday."

"I ain't exactly sure that's possible, but hey, I've seen stranger things happen," Applejack replied, waving a hoof before Twilight activated the portal and they disappeared.

* * *

Next time, our heroes manage to locate Rarity, Pinkie & Starlight, and, now back at full strength, locate the person who stole the book of spells, and discover it's an old foe of theirs.


	5. Twilight Regains her Friends, part 2

A few minutes later, the familiar purple portal appeared and the ponies and dragon stepped out at their next destination.

"Whoa, check this place out!" Rainbow exclaimed "it's like Manehattan, but like, way cooler!"

"It does look a lot like that, don't it?" Applejack asked "and we're sure one of our friends is here?"

"This is where the Multi-Universe Viewer detected an anomaly."

"I still can't believe that you met aliens, and all that awesome stuff we saw," Rainbow commented "I don't know why I couldn't have stayed behind and looked at it while you guys searched here."

"Because Rainbow, we're a team, and we stick together," Twilight told her "once we've located everypony, we can go back for a while, I promise."

"Speaking of, how are we supposed to find anyone? This place is huge!" Spike commented.

"No worries, I got this," Rainbow said cockily as she flapped her wings "with these babies, I can comb half this place in no time flat."

And so, the cyan Pegasus took to the skies, glancing down for any sign of her unicorn friend.

"This city is huge, but Rarity should stick out like a sore hoof," she commented "I wonder what's up with all these weird two-legged things? I hope all the places we visit don't have them, they look weird."

"Hmm, no sign of Rarity," Rainbow added "but I should be able to find her easily."

Suddenly, Rainbow heard a familiar scream from nearby.

"Bingo," she said, and flew over to the source. There, she saw Rarity barely holding on to a read and blue garbed creature that was swinging from strange looking vines.

"Oh, why did I agree to this?" Rarity asked dramatically as Spidey swung around the city "this is a horrible way to travel!"

"Hey, quit being a backseat driver or I'll pull this car around and go home," Spidey joked.

"Hey you, let my friend go!" Rainbow shouted, as she flew over in front of Spidey.

"Rainbow darling, it's so wonderful to see you," Rarity told her "how ever did you find this place?"

"Twilight finally located me and we've been looking for everypony," Rainbow explained "come on, I'll take you to them."

"Oh thank goodness, this swinging around the city is not for me, I am a ground pony," Rarity said "oh, but it works on you darling," she added to Spidey.

Spidey eventually swung down to the ground, where Rarity released her grip on his back, with Rainbow then flying down to meet them.

"Oh Rainbow, this is Spider-Man; despite his rather unfortunate name choice, he helped me out when I arrived here, so please don't be too hard on him."

"Well, since you helped Rarity, I guess you're okay in my book," Rainbow replied "and that swinging of yours was neat; how do you do that?"

"Trade secret," Spidey replied.

"I might like to try that, even though nothing can ever replace these babies," Rainbow said, gesturing to her wings "well, it was nice to meet you; come on Rarity, everypony's waiting."

"Thank you for all your help darling, minus the whole swinging through the city thing, it was delightful," Rarity told Spidey "if you ever find yourself in Equestria, please stop by; perhaps I can find you something more fashionable to wear than that dreadful outfit."

With that, the two ponies headed off to reconnect with their friends.

"Jeez, everyone's a critic," Spidey commented "well, this certainly ranks up there as the strangest encounter of my life. But at least it wasn't Howard the Duck."

* * *

At an arena in Washington D.C., a large crowd was exiting the arena after listening to the song stylings of famed parody musician "Weird" Al Yankovic.

"I love hearing 'Weird' Al in concert," Freakazoid commented.

"I like how he takes a song, and then changes the words to make it different," Cosgrove added.

"That guy was amazing, and he reminds me of this pony from Equestria that I met once named Cheese Sandwich," Pinkie said "they had similar hair, similar voice, they even sang the same. About the only thing that was different is that he isn't a pony, and that he didn't have his own Boneless, but maybe it was just in his dressing room backstage," she rambled on.

"Hmm, a pony that sounds like 'Weird' Al you say?" Freakazoid asked, "is the world ready for two 'Weird' Al's? Or, dare I say it, two different versions of _Eat It?_ "

" _Eat It;_ I get it, sounds like _Beat It,_ " Cosgrove replied "ha, that's funny."

"You know, I often thought of giving up the old superhero biz and writing my own parody songs," Freakazoid commented.

"Why didn't ya kid?"

"Well for one, I can't play the accordion."

"Thanks for the concert, you two guys have been really great," Pinkie commented.

"Think nothing of it," Freakazoid replied "you know Pinkie, maybe our meeting was fate. I could use a sidekick and you and share similar tastes in humor. We'd be a great team!"

"I'd love to work with you, I really would," Pinkie said "but, I'd miss all my friends and family back in Equestria. I really wish they were here right now."

Suddenly, a dimensional portal opened up in front of the three and Pinkie's friends emerged.

"Oooh let me try! I really wish a dozen supermodels were here right now!" Freakazoid said, but nothing happened "aww, nut bunnies!"

"Girls, Spike! What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked, pulling them all into a big group hug.

"Looking for you, obviously," Rainbow commented.

"Well, you found me."

"Yes, we can see that," Twilight commented before noticing Freakazoid "um…"

"Oh girls, this is Freakazoid & Cosgrove," Pinkie explained "Freakazoid is awesome, he does all these funny things, and talks in weird voices."

"That's right, pilgrim," Freakazoid replied a'la John Wayne, getting no response from the ponies "Not a fan of the Duke I see."

"We're glad you're okay, but now that we're all together, we need to get back and track down that missing book of spells," Twilight told her.

"Ooh, Freakazoid could help, he's a superhero!"

"Really, like the Power Ponies?" Spike asked, happily.

"I don't know who those are, but sure," Freakazoid replied "I'd be happy to help; it's not like I have anything else to do today."

"Oh by the way, Donald Trump is attempting to run for president, you probably should do something about that," Cosgrove commented.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure his campaign will self-destruct on its' own," Freakazoid replied.

"Oh yeah," Cosgrove replied "also, Cave Guy is wreaking havoc downtown for some reason."

"Then I'm off!" Freakazoid exclaimed, but stopped before Pinkie "it was fun meeting you Pinkie, and always remember this; never put all your eggs in one basket, because if they break then your basket gets all dirty and you can't clean it, so you have to throw it out and get a new one."

With that, Freakazoid threw his arms in front of him and ran off, making zooming noises as he did so.

"Is he great or what?" Pinkie asked.

"Did anypony understand what just happened?" Twilight asked.

"No," the others replied.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

An indeterminate time later, the Mane Six & Spike arrived back at the Plumbers base.

"I take it that your mission was a success?" Max asked

"Yes, we've all been reunited," Twilight told him.

"Um, not quite; ain't y'all forgetting Starlight?" Applejack chimed in.

"Of course, how could I forget my own student?!" Twilight asked nervously, "oh, some teacher I'm turning out to be!"

"Relax, if she's out there, we'll just scan for further disruptions," Max replied "okay you two, you know what to do."

Blukic & Driba activated the various dials on the Multi-Universal Viewer, and what they found was quite confusing.

"According to these readings, there are two different disruptions," Blukic commented "you aren't missing anyone else, are you?"

"No, just Starlight," Twilight commented "so what could the other one be?"

"Ya reckon it could be the thief we were sent ta find?"

"Possibly," Twilight replied "there's only one thing to do, and that's search both locations. Pinkie, you Rainbow and Spike are with me; the rest of you will try the other location."

"And how are we supposed ta get back?" Applejack asked.

"If you find Starlight, she can make a portal for you," Twilight explained "if not, then as soon as I do, I'll come back and get you, alright?" Everyone nodded "okay then, hooves and claws in," she said, and they all put their arms together.

Using her magic, Twilight created two portals "see you girls later," she said, before they each entered one and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer had found herself in an unfamiliar land filled with strange creatures. Hoping to avoid their eyes, she used her magic to levitate herself, and was floating above the city, wishing that she would find a friendly face.

"Unicorn!" a voice shouted, and before Starlight had a chance to react, she was grabbed and hugged. She looked at the creature hugging her, and it was one of the strange two legged beats dressed in a pink outfit with a yellow cape.

"Oh my gosh, a real life unicorn!" Wordgirl commented before lowering her eyes "wait a second; you are real, right? Not some robot, or hologram, or something?"

"No, I'm very real, and very frightened," Starlight explained, shaking in fear "my name is Starlight Glimmer, and I've lost my teacher and friends, and I have no idea where I am."

"Wait, are you telling me there are other unicorns out there like you?" Wordgirl asked, with Starlight nodding yes "well don't worry Starlight; I'll help you find your pony friends. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to a real life unicorn!"

A monkey that was hanging on to the girl said something, making Starlight wish Fluttershy was there to translate.

"I'm not being selfish Huggy; she said her friends were lost, and I'm helping her find them," Wordgirl replied "the fact that they happen to be ponies is just a bonus. Now, where did you last see your friends?"

"Equestria."

"Hmm, I don't know where that is," Wordgirl admitted "but don't worry, I'll do everything I can to help you find them. But, in the meantime, since you don't have anywhere to stay…"

 _Forgive me for asking, but how are you going to explain to your parents why you have a unicorn?_

"I'm not going to let her stay at my house, obviously."

"Um, who was that?" a confused Starlight asked.

"Oh, that's just the narrator," Wordgirl explained "don't mind him."

 _How you doing?_

Starlight wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but didn't have time to anyway, as a magical portal appeared in front of them and a familiar form emerged.

"Starlight! Thank Celestia I found you," Twilight said, rushing over to her student.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Wordgirl exclaimed in delight "an actual, real life unisus! I've always dreamed of seeing one, but never thought…"

"Oh, hello," Twilight greeted the girl.

"You do not know how great this is! I always thought you didn't exist, but now, here you are, right in front of me!" Wordgirl told her.

"Thank you, I guess," Twilight said "look, we really have to be going, so..."

"Wait, can I at least get a picture with you?" Wordgirl asked, pulling a smartphone from her belt.

"Of course," Twilight told her "that's a very interesting camera you have there. Are you sure it's going to work?"

"Oh yeah," Wordgirl replied and held the phone in front of her to snap a picture "thanks so much, this is gonna make my day!"

"You're welcome," Twilight replied before she and Starlight walked into the portal and disappeared.

"Oh man Huggy, wait until Violet sees this; she is gonna freak!" Wordgirl told her sidekick, but he responded with a nonchalant chirp.

* * *

Eventually, Twilight and her band reconnected with the others in a place they were told was called "Norrisville."

"Okay everypony, be on your hooves, they said this was the place," Twilight said, as they stepped out of the portal.

"It certainly isn't a very attractive, world is it?" Rarity commented.

The gang looked around and found themselves in unfamiliar territory in a large room filled with items they'd never seen before.

"Um, where are we?" Spike asked.

"I don't know the exact location, but this has to be where the thief is hiding," Twilight explained "everypony keep their ears open for anything."

Immediately after she said that, a giant claw emerged from somewhere and grabbed Rarity & Pinkie.

"Wheee!" Pinkie said happily, as Rarity screamed.

Twilight saw this and prepared a magic blast to free her friends, but a net fell on her. She quickly tried to blast it, but found she could not.

"Hang on Twilight, I got you," Rainbow said, before some goop came out from nowhere and hit her wings, causing her to fall and skid on the floor "or, maybe I don't."

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked, before a cage formed around her. Starlight and Spike rushed over to help her, but were enveloped by a large glass dome, sealing them in.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said worriedly before she also was trapped.

Twilight saw her friends trapped and tried to blast her way out of the net, to no avail. "Why isn't this working? A net can't be that powerful."

"It can if it's been specially designed to nullify your magic," replied a voice that Twilight recognized instantly.

"I should've guessed you were behind this…Queen Chrysalis."

* * *

In the final chapter, Chrysalis explains her evil scheme to the captive heroes, but all the friends they've made on their journey, plus a new one, show up to help save the day.


	6. The Big Brawl

"Don't waste your time trying to escape," Chrysalis told the captive Twilight, "that net was specially designed to nullify your magic powers."

"Why did you steal the spellbook from the palace?" Twilight asked, still attempting to use her magic, despite the evil queen's words "how could it possibly benefit you?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Chrysalis asked, shocked "I'm surprised; I thought a brilliant princess such as yourself would've pieced together my scheme already."

"Sorry, but I've been a little busy, what with travelling through all these strange worlds to locate you," Twilight replied.

Chrysalis laughed evilly "don't you get it, my dear Twilight? These worlds are the key," the Changeling queen explained "you see, I had long heard rumors regarding the existence of other worlds outside of Equestria and only accessible with magic. So imagine my delight when I learned a book containing a spell to access these worlds was in the royal palace."

"Which you managed to steal!"

"Rather easily, I might add; the princesses really need to tighten their security," Chrysalis told her "anyway, though my magic is nowhere up to your level, I still managed to use it to activate the spell and travel to another world. And do you know what I found there?"

"I assume you're going to tell me…" Twilight commented.

"Someone with whom I found, let's say, 'common ground'," Chrysalis continued, interrupting her "so I travelled from world to world, meeting similar individuals and recruiting their aid; with their help, I shall return to Equestria and conquer it. Then, we shall travel from world to world, enslaving them and absorbing all their love energy! With that much energy, I will be unstoppable!"

"You're crazy if you think we'll let you get away with this!" Twilight shouted "my friends and I will stop you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you and your friends are prisoners," Chrysalis reminded her "and now, it's time for me to rid myself of you once and for all. It's just too bad you won't be able to watch me conquer Equestria."

As the evil queen charged up her horn, Twilight began running over potential escape possibilities in her head; supposedly, this net nullified her magic, but there had to be something she could do.

"Farewell, princess!" Chrysalis said, as she readied herself for the big strike.

"Ninja smoke bomb!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke engulfed Chrysalis; as she coughed and struggled to see, a black & red clad figure jumped into the room, sword at the ready.

"Ninja net slice!" he said, and severed the net holding Twilight prisoner.

"Thank you, but who are you?"

"The Norrisville Ninja, I protect things around here," the mystery figure explained "although I wasn't expecting to run into talking horses today."

"Ponies, actually," Twilight corrected him "and thank you. Now, could you possibly free my friends?"

"No problem," the Ninja told her.

"Actually, it's a much bigger problem than you think!" Chrysalis yelled, blasting him away with a blast of magic.

"It's just you and me now Chrysalis, and you know you can't beat me!" Twilight said, determinedly.

"In a fair fight, no," Chrysalis replied "unfortunately for you, I don't fight fair," she added, an evil smirk emerging on her lips.

Twilight wasn't sure what she meant by that, but kept up her determined expression, her horn glowing brightly.

Suddenly, a number of individuals emerged and flanked Chrysalis; Twilight noted that many of them resembled the strange "humans" she had encountered, albeit with peculiar deformities or alterations. Several, however, did not resemble anything she had ever seen in her life.

"You're not the only one with friends," Chrysalis told her "and my friends are far more dangerous than you could imagine. Even your magic will only prolong the inevitable."

"We'll see about that!" Twilight said, and used her magic to liberate her friends from their prisons "all of us together will defeat anything you can throw at us!"

"Um, I don't know Twilight; some of those guys look kind of scary," Fluttershy commented.

"You should listen to your cowardly friend," Chrysalis said "it will make your end quicker."

"We ain't going down, especially not ta you!" Applejack said heroically.

"Suit yourself, but it would take an army to help you now," Chrysalis told them.

"Fortunately, the cavalry has arrived," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Ben nearby, standing with a now recovered Ninja.

Chrysalis laughed "you think two more will make a difference?"

"Probably not," Ben told her "but it's not just the two of us."

The ponies looked on and saw, one by one, all of the friends they met on their strange journeys arrive for aid.

"Now we're talking!" Rainbow said happily.

"Okay Chrysalis, it's you and your friends against mine," Twilight said, a confident smirk on her muzzle "let's see who wins."

"Fine by me; get them!" Chrysalis ordered.

The heroes and villains rushed into the fray; several of them decided to face off against villains they weren't familiar with, to increase the element of surprise.

"Who are you, 'Albert Einstein Man'?" Freakazoid asked one villain in a labcoat.

"What? No, I'm the evil Dr. Two-Brains, scourge of heroes everywhere and lover of all cheese."

"Oh, so that thing sticking out of your head is a brain?" Freakazoid asked "I thought it was a tumor or something. I was going to tell you to go get it checked out; cancer is no joke."

"You think you're funny, you spiky haired weirdo?" Two-Brains asked, producing a ray gun from his coat "let's see how funny you think my mini-Goop Ray is!"

The villain pointed it at Freakazoid, who simply jammed his finger in the barrel; "I'm naughty" he said in a silly voice.

"Oooh, this isn't going to end well," Two-Brains replied, moments before the gun exploded and covered him in goop.

Meanwhile, Lord Hater was trying to get at Wander.

"Hiya Hater, I didn't know you were gonna be here. Small world, huh?"

"Listen, why can't you get it through your furry little brain that I don't like you? You annoy the heck out of me!"

"Oh, you don't mean that."

"That's it, you're about to get fried!" Hater said, but didn't have a chance to blast Wander before Mikey jumped in and kicked him aside.

"Later Hater," Wander replied.

Elsewhere in the battle, more fights were occurring; the Ninja was doing all he could to keep the Shredder from killing him, Snaptrap tried to use one of his inventions to net Spider-Man, and the Lobe found himself confronted by WordGirl.

"What's your name, the Cerebrum?" she asked.

"Actually, I am the Lobe; though I am surprised a young girl like you knows such a complicated word."

"Well, words are my thing," she told him.

"Yes well, despite your considerable vocabulary, I will not allow myself to be defeated by a mere adolescent in pajamas."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but why do people think my costume looks like pajamas?" WordGirl asked, "seriously, would anyone wear pajamas that look like this? And what about the cape & helmet, huh?"

"I suppose you do have a point."

"Thank you," she replied "now then, I believe I was just about to stop you."

With that, she zoomed off and came back with a steel beam, which she wrapped around the Lobe effortlessly.

"That should hold you until the police arrive to…aah!" she yelled, as she felt something embed in her arm. She looked and noticed a tranquilizer dart sticking out of it. "What? How did…?"

"I have to admit, when Chrysalis first came to me, I was considering rejecting her offer," Khyber interrupted, a gun in his hands "only after she promised me some very unique prey did I agree. And a powerful alien girl, such as yourself, shall make a fine trophy."

With the dart making her weak, there wasn't much WordGirl could do, and she felt her consciousness leaving her. But, as she drifted off to dreamland, she thought she saw a giant tiger jump in front of her.

"Let me tell ya something, you crazy alien hunter!" Rath said "picking on little girls isn't cool! Rath is gonna take you and twist you until your head pops off!"

"I'd like to see you try that," Khyber said, putting the gun away in favor of his dagger, and both began fighting.

Elsewhere, several of the villains not engaged in anything were watching things go on.

"So, four arms, huh?" McFist asked Dr. Octopus "how's that work out for ya?"

"Well, considering I need them to live, quite well."

"You know, I could use a guy like you working for me. Don't get me wrong, Viceroy's good, but I have been in the market for a new evil scientist. You interested?"

"I'll think about it," Dr. Octopus told him "I kind of have my own evil schemes going on right now."

"Okay, but I offer..." McFist began, before Khyber was tossed into both of them, sending them to the floor.

"That's right, you mess with the Rath and you get pummeled!"

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was locked in a magic beam fight with Twilight. However, Twilight's beam was slowly overcoming her, and she noticed that Twilight's band of new friends seemed to be creaming her allies.

"Looks like your plan has failed," Twilight said, keeping concentration on her beam "once again, the power of friendship…"

"Oh spare me another of your pathetic speeches!" Chrysalis said, but she realized the jig was up "you may have won this time, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight said, and attempted to capture the villainess, but before she could, a cloud of smoke emerged around Chrysalis; although she managed to light up her horn to see, when the smoke dissipated, the villains were gone.

"Darn it, that sneaky shapeshifter done skedaddled," Applejack commented.

"Good riddance, I say," Rarity added.

Twilight then turned to the other heroes who had arrived.

"Thanks for your help, but how did you know how to come here?"

"We were watching you through the viewer, and figured you could use a hand," Ben said, "so grandpa helped me round up the others here, and the rest is history."

"Yeah, thanks to us, those bad guys went bye bye," Mikey added.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them," Twilight said nervously "and we need to be ready if they do come back."

"So what do we do? We can't watch every single world that's out there," Rainbow noted.

"Actually Rainbow, maybe we can," Twilight said, and addressed the gathered heroes "Chrysalis and her newfound allies have dedicated themselves to conquering the multiverse; I for one don't want to see that happen, and I know you don't either. So I propose we take a page from her book and join together, but to protect our various worlds."

"Sounds like a plan," Ben told her.

"Eh, I can afford to kill a few afternoons," Freakazoid said "unless Cos grove comes by with something for me to do."

"Count me in," Spidey told her.

"Like I'm gonna turn down a chance to hang out with ponies," WordGirl added.

One by one, each of the assembled heroes offered their support to the purple pony.

"Wait, you mean we have to stay here a little longer?" Rainbow asked.

"I know it's a big sacrifice, but we can't allow Chrysalis to succeed; you heard her, more than Equestria would be at stake if we failed." "And besides," she added "it will give me time to learn more about these other worlds; ooh, maybe I'll even have enough information to write a book!"

"Um, I hate ta be a party pooper, but where exactly are we gonna stay?" Applejack asked.

"I think I can help with that," Ben answered.

* * *

And so it was that, a few moments later, the ponies were being escorted to a large room in the Plumber headquarters.

"It's very kind of you to let us stay here," Twilight told Max.

"Think nothing of it; we have rooms reserved for alien dignitaries when they come into town, and well, I'd say you qualify."

"Gee thanks," Spike replied sarcastically.

"Oh my, this room certainly is quite exquisite," Rarity commented "and this is all for us?"

"Yes, but don't ask for any room service, we don't do that here," Max joked.

"Aw nuts," Pinkie whined.

"Well, maybe being away from Equestria for awhile won't be so bad," Rainbow said, as she plopped herself down on one of the beds "this is pretty awesome; and our new friends are cool too, for non-ponies that is."

"Yes girls, I think this is going to be an exciting new chapter in our lives," Twilight told them "a chance to spread the magic of friendship beyond Equestria. Who knows what amazing things we'll see and interesting creatures we'll meet? It's certainly going to…"

"Um, not ta be rude Twilight, but some of us are pretty tired, and we'd really like ta get ta sleep, if possible."

"Oh, of course; sorry," Twilight replied, blushing in embarrassment "goodnight everypony."

"Goodnight," the others replied, before the lights went out.

As she attempted to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed, Twilight thought about what had happened earlier. Traveling to the unknown world and meeting new friends, discovering Queen Chrysalis was responsible for what had happened, and defeating her. And yet, she knew the evil queen and her newfound allies were still out and plotting their next move.

 _Well, whatever she's planning, with the help from our new friends, we'll stop her,_ Twilight fought _but that can wait for tomorrow, I suppose._

With that thought, Twilight lay her head on the pillow and attempted to get to sleep, eagerly anticipating what the next day had in store.

* * *

Next time:

Our heroes head to the country of Canada to prevent Chrysalis from recruiting a new member for H.A.T.E. There, they befriend a band of teenagers who are connected to the ancient gods of Greece, unaware that Chrysalis has plans for them as well. They'll need all their resources to save the day and foil the villains in "It's All Greek to Twilight."


End file.
